


Miraculous at the DWMA?

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pigtailed crime fighters and their cool guy sidekicks. </p><p>Partly inspired by multiple fan works and I will have to find the links to them all for the authors notes. </p><p>Soul Eater/Miraculous Ladybug was too much fun of an idea not to write a fic for it, so here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paris

An assignment in Paris France wasn't strange to the Duo of Weapon and Meister, but what was out of the ordinary was the way this kishin egg behaved; They seemed, possessed, like someone was talking to them.

"Keep an eye out Soul, this kishin might be working with a witch."

Maka Albarn was around thirteen years old and her weapon Soul Eater Evans was a year older, she had sandy blonde hair tied up in pigtails and his was an of off-white kind of grey.

Her dark green eyes scanned the area, while her weapon rolled his red ones.

"Maka, we don't have ninety nine Kishin eggs yet. If there's a witch we should call it in."

"No Soul, we can handle this, we've fought a witch before, we can do it again."

"Are you counting Blaire? Because you know she doesn't count."

Maka was done listening to his complaining and jumped into action, "Your time is up Kishin!" She shouted and the creature turned around to face her.

Something like a butterfly-shaped halo appeared in front of it's face and it laughed, " "Stupid girl! I'm no Kishin, I'm an akuma!"

"Akuma? A demon?" Soul repeated, "Maka, we don't fight demons."

Maka took a step back, what was this thing? She tightened her grip on her weapon and charged headlong into the creature.

"Whatever you are, I'm going to take your soul!"

But the Akuma had other plans, with a wave of it's hand a portal opened up and the two were pulled in.

"Soul, where are we going?!"

"Hell if I know!"

The next thing that Maka could remember was waking up in an awfully pink room with pictures of soul hung up all over the place.

"SOUL! Where are you?! Do you think this is funny? Did Black*Star help you with this?!"

After a lot of shouting and storming around the room, the angry little teenager fixed her pigtails and looked around the room for clues.

There had to be something that could help her figure out what happened; But after searching the whole Soul covered room, all she could find was a schedule with little hearts drawn all over it.

Then a phone rang and Maka jumped, a girl named Alya was calling, she waited for a minute before answering it and to her surprise the other person on the line was speaking French.

So she was still in France, but why? How did she end up here?

"Bonjour..?" Maka replied and strangely enough she realized she understood what the other girl was saying.

She spoke French? She couldn't remember ever speaking French.

"Oui, I'll be right there." Maka chuckled lightly before she hung up the phone.

She was late for school...but she was never late for school! She was a perfect student, she could never have something like that go on her perfect record.

Luckily Alya was waiting downstairs, she said she had something she needed to tell her in person that she couldn't tell her over the phone.

So Maka went downstairs and into the bakery to see a husband and wife she had never seen before and her 'friend' Alya.

"Your parents are so nice Maka." Alya told her as they walked down the street and Maka laughed. "Yeah, my mom is amazing, but my Papa...he seems to be too nice to the wrong people."

Alya quirked a brow, but decided to pay it no mind since she was too excited for the news she had found out about Soul, "He's going to be doing a photo shoot later today in the park!"

"Why would I care if- wait did you say another photo shoot? We're supposed to be looking for that Kishin egg, not goofing around talking pictures."

Again Alya was confused but they were already close enough to the school for Maka to see Soul.

"Soul! What the heck is going on here? I woke up in a bed with pictures of you all over the walls!"

Alya was speechless but Soul shrugged his shoulders and smirked.  
"Hey, I don't know what happened either, I woke up in a pretty cool room too though."

"There's nothing cool about posters of you modeling all over my room."

"Aw are you just trying to hurt my feelings? I think I'd make a great model. Did you bring any with you?"

"No! Bring your own pictures, Alya said you're doing another photo shoot today, what is that?"

"Who's Alya?"

"I don't know I think we're friends."

"Oh like my friend Nino here."

Alya and Nino had been watching the exchange and were now completely dumbfounded by the way these two talked to each other.

"Uh, Soul? You feeling ok?" Nino asked but Soul rolled his eyes.

"See Maka, why can't you be more like him? He asked if I was alright."

"You're lucky I didn't take my book out of my bag and-"

Alya took it upon herself to break up the two before things got too heated and started pulling Maka away. "Woah- ok, I think you need some time to relax, we should get to class, we're already pretty late."

"We'll talk later Soul."

"Can't say I'll be anxiously waiting!" Soul replied and the four headed to their classroom.

Marinette was also freaked out about waking up in a place she didn't know, the last thing she remembered was fighting an Akuma as Ladybug but now she was in some sort of apartment building.

"Marinette~ you're going to be late for school. Aren't you always awake by now?" Blair the Cat purred as she entered the room to find the Parisian teen pacing back and forth, "Oh you're already up, I better wake up Adrien."

Marinette stopped in her tracks, not only had a cat in a little witches hat just talk, but it mentioned Adrien?

"Adrien? Is here?!"

"Yeah...you share this apartment with him." Blair told her before she walked out of the room.

Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing, was this some sort of messed up dream?

She followed the Cat to Adrien's room where he was fixing his hair in a mirror.

"Oh, Hi Marinette, do you know what's going on?"

Marinette shook her head and Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

"You two are acting weird today." The cat remarked noticing their lack of arguing and Marinette's blushing face.

"Uh- the cat says we're going to be late for school? Maybe we can figure out what happened there?"

Adrien smiled and gave a nod before he touched her shoulder. "Sounds like a plan, let's go."

Marinette nodded and Blair quirked a brow, "Can I walk with you two to school today? Last time I left the house I almost got ran over and I don't want to get stepped on again today."

Adrien nodded and bent down to pick up the Cat before the three started off for school.

"..So, what's the name of our school again?" Adrien asked Blair as he scratched behind her ears.

"The DWMA, Death Weapon and Meister Academy."

Marinette quirked a brow and held her hands behind her back, "The what?"

"It's Lord Death's school for weapons and minsters, what is today a test on the school or something?"

"Uh-" Marinette wasn't sure what else to ask since she had no idea why there was a talking cat, besides the fact that she was walking to school with Adrien; But Adrien was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Exactly! Can you tell us more about the basics?"

"What? About how witches made the first weapon or how Lord Death made the school to fight Kishin eggs?"

"Why are Marinette and I going to this school?"

"You're a weapon and meister pair, you're Marinette's weapon."

Adrien looked to Marinette and she shook her head, "What do you mean? Adrien does fencing but-"

"There you guys are!"

Marinette and Adrien both jumped when a boy with bright blue hair and a girl with a long black ponytail started walking toward them and the boy laughed excitedly, "Guess what I did to Kid's mansion!"

Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks before the girl who stood beside the eccentric boy caught up with him, "Black*Star, I told you to tell me before you take off."

"Aww Tsubaki you worry too much, you know if I'm going to surpass god I can't warn you when I start to run. You'll just have to get used to catching up with me."

The weapon and Meister pair known as Black*Star and Tsubaki acted like they were good friends of Adrien's and Marinette's but just as Adrien was going to explain, three more kids showed up.

Two girls and one boy, shouting at the top of his lungs, "You're going to clean all of that Black*Star! After school, I'm putting you to work!"

"Yeah if you can catch me!" Black*Star laughed before he took off running again.

"Black*Star wait!" Tsubaki yelled as she chased after him.

Death the Kid, Liz and Patty were in hot pursuit of the blue-haired boy that wrecked their house, but once they saw Marinette and Adrien they stopped to say hello, "Pardon my shouting, but you know how he can be."

Marinette shook her head, but so did Liz, "Kid's just upset because we almost left the house on time today but we-" "We saw the giant blue star Black*Star spray painted on the street and kid just flipped out!" Patty laughed.

"Thank you Patty, but how could he do such a thing?! Adrien did you help him?" Kid asked Adrien and he shook his head. "What?! No-"

"We know you didn't do it Adrien." Liz assured him while Marinette rocked back and forth on her heels.

Kid sighed "Well it was nice catching up, if you see Crona don't be alarmed, My house wasn't the only victim of his spray can."

Whatever these kids did on a normal basis Marinette didn't want to know, but Adrien as a weapon? What in the world did that mean?


	2. Death City

After the disaster that was presumably a typical school day, the group of seven got together at Marinette and Adrien's apartment.

"So you really have no idea how you got here?" Liz Thompson asked Adrien and Marinette from the couch where she sat beside Tsubaki and Patty.

"We know we have never seen any of you before, even though you say we're your friends." Marinette replied, a small frown on her face. She really tried to remember to them, but the only person she knew was Adrien.

"Can he even transform? If they say they're not who we say they are, Adrien shouldn't be able to transform right?" Black*Star added and Tsubaki agreed.

"You two must have worked together as a team before, right?"

Adrien looked at Marinette and pulled her lucky charm she had given him from his pocket. "I guess you could say we've been a team before.."

"Then give it a try Adrien!" Patty cheered, grinning proudly before she demonstrated.

"PATTY?!" Liz shouted, lunging over Tsubaki's lap to grab her sister before her weapon form fell on the ground.

"Patty, what have I told you about transforming inside!" Kid reprehended her as Liz sat up to show Adrien the gun Patty had changed into.

"Patty and I are twin pistols, Kid is our meister."

"Assuming you have the same powers as our friend, you should turn into a scythe." Kid informed Adrien and he gave him a nod in understanding.

"Do I have to jump? Or-" Adrien started but Patty cut him off. "No silly! It just easier for your meister to catch you!"

"We'll have you try it out tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Meet at the court and wear something comfortable, we need to test your soul resonance."

Once everyone had gone, it was just Marinette and Adrien in the apartment and Marinette was loosing her mind.

She was going to sleep under the same roof as Adrien! It was a dream come true. Too bad she could barely think of falling asleep after sharing the bathroom mirror with him and getting toothpaste all over her face.

It was so embarrassing and he just laughed and handed her a washcloth.

After a few hours she finally fell asleep, but when she heard her alarm go off and found Blair sleeping on her bed she freaked out.

Tumbling off onto the ground, it wasn't a very graceful fall and because of the noise, Adrien leapt out of bed and ran down the hall to check on her.

She looked up at him from the floor, her foot still on the bed and her hair a mess from sleeping on it.

It was weird to see him upside down but his messy hair looked somewhat familiar.

Before she could really put the pieces together, he asked if she was ok and she said she was fine.

He was lucky he hadn't slipped when he ran, because he was wearing socks, but the outfits Soul had in his room were not exactly Adrien's style.

Besides wearing a black pair of jeans, Adrien wore a white shirt around the apartment.

Trying to figure out how to make breakfast was proving difficult for the boy, but once Marinette changed out of her pajamas she took over making breakfast.

It wasn't very fancy because they had a short amount of time to get ready but, it was some of the best food Adrien had ever tasted and he enjoyed every bite of it.

"Ok, we should probably go." Marinette informed him as she started to clean up, but Adrien snuck a few cookies she had made from the night before in his jacket before they walked out the door.

He'd eat them on the way there.


	3. We'll always be partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partners through thick and thin, they made a promise to work together. 
> 
> Soul and Maka are still trying to piece things together and Marinette and Adrien need to test their ability to work as a team. 
> 
> But what happens when they find out this isn't the first time they've had to fight together?

After school Soul was instructed to get back in the limo that had bought him there, but Natalie and Gorilla were not expecting him to bring home another passenger.

"Soul, who's this?" Natalie asked as she looked Maka up and down.

Soul was a bit too squished in his seat next to Maka to really speak in anything other than a grumble but he still replied while digging his elbow into Maka's side so she'd give him some room.

"This is Maka, she's my..."

"I'm his partner." Maka huffed, her arms folded over her chest as she fought Soul for more space.

Natalie simply stared at the two before she went back to checking Soul's schedule.

"Does she know you have a photoshoot to go to?"

"I know-"  
"She knows."  
The two huffed after talking over each other and remained elbowing and shoving each other until they arrived at the park.

Both spilled out of the car in a pile on the ground when the door was opened so they could get out, but Soul was quickly picked up and brushed off so he could be ready for his picture to be taken.

Maka, picking herself off the ground, huffed and stomped over to a bench to wait for Soul to be finished.

Every minute they sat here they were wasting precious time they could be finding the kishin.

There was no doubt in her mind that the longer it took to find it the stronger it would become and whatever it had done to them before that left them here would only be worse the next time they fought it.

But in Death City Marinette and Adrien were less than concerned about finding the akuma after they had arrived at the basketball court where the other kids from their school had told them to be.

"So...where do you think they are..?" Adrien asked Marinette who had not said a word to him after they left the apartment.

She was too giddy to speak after noticing the smile on Adrien's face after he ate the cookies he brought in his pocket.

"Marinette, are you ok?"

She nodded quickly but her cheeks were still a bright shade of red and Adrien put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem pretty warm, do you need a drink? It is pretty hot out here."

Marinette was about to die, but not from heatstroke, her heart was going to beat out of her chest but Adrien's attention was soon called away by Black*Star's shouting.

"HEY! YOU TWO HAVEN'T BEEN WAITING LONG HAVE YOU? WE HAD TO DRAG CRONA OUT OF A CORNER AGAIN BECAUSE OF THE ACCIDENT THAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY! WE COULD HAVE USED YOUR HELP MARINETTE."

Adrien smiled as the group of kids that followed behind Black*Star came closer, but Marinette almost screamed when she saw the new kid they called Crona.

Crona had soft pinkish-purple hair and wore a long black dress like outfit that Marinette couldn't quite figure out why you'd leave the house in; But that wasn't why her face went from pink to pale.

Crona had this creature attached to their back named Ragnarok, Marinette couldn't quite tell what it was, but it spoke and had a head and two arms.

"What are you gawking at COW?" Ragnarok retorted after seeing Marinette and Adrien's shocked faces.

"I'm sorry Marinette, he doesn't mean it-" Crona began before Ragnarok clocked him on the top of the head. "Don't tell them things for me, I mean every word of what I say."

Death the Kid was rather tired of waiting around and bounced the ball he was holding to get everyone's attention.

"Adrien, you're going to have to pass the ball to Marinette while we all try to take it from you. It's two against six."

Adrien nodded in understanding, but Marinette had never played basketball before and the kid with the pink hair still kinda freaked her out.

"B-but- Adrien, I-"

"It's ok Marinette." Adrien smiled before he gave her a wink. "Just watch me."

Marinette nodded, but as soon as Adrien went for the ball, Liz and Patty were blocking Adrien from view.

"Come on Marinette, you seem to be acting different about Adrien, did something happen?" Liz asked, more as a distraction but Marinette was still frozen and tried to avoid her gaze.

"WOAH- something TOALly happened if she's acting like that." Patty laughed and Liz shook her head.

"Come on Patty give her a break, if something really did happen we'd like to know."

Adrien was busy dribbling around Kid and Black*Star to notice the three girls just standing there, but Tsubaki and Crona were just trying to avoid getting run into to care.

"I don't know what you mean.." Marinette admitted, her gaze turning towards the ground rather than the clouds or Liz's skeptical face.

"Well, what I mean is, you two are always bickering and fighting with each other, but now.."

"NOW IT LOOKS LIKE YOU KINDA LIKE HIM~!" Patty chimed in and Marinette's face turned a bright red once again.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Liz assured her but Patty quickly turned and shouted to Adrien.

"GOOD JOB ADRIEN!! NOW THROW US THE BALL!"

Adrien smirked and passed the ball over to Marinette, right between Liz and Patty and it bounced right into Marinette's hands.

"SHOOT THE BASKET!" Black*Star yelled pointing at the hoop.

Marinette gave it her best try, but she was better at video games than scoring baskets.

A resounding "Awww." Came from about everyone's lips when she missed, but they weren't testing their ability to play basketball.

"So you think you're ready to try transforming?" Kid asked Adrien who gave him a small nod.

"I don't think Marinette will drop me, the ball went right into her hands and I trust her." Adrien replied.

Marinette felt like she was shaking with nerves but nobody seemed to notice so she nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'm not ready."

She hung her head and looked away from their puzzled faces.

"Marinette." Adrien said softly as he walked over to place his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know why we're here or why we're partners, but whatever a meister is, I know you can do it."

She hasn't entirely sure why after that she felt ready to try, but she gave him a nod and flexed her hands.

"Ok I'm ready."

Everyone held their breath as Adrien took a few steps back before he jumped into the air towards Marinette and transformed into a scythe.

Snatching him out of the air, Marinette spun the staff around herself once before tightening her grip as if she was ready to fight.

She was ladybug with or without the suit, but she had never held a weapon like this before.

Lucky charm was never something that could really harm anyone, but even though it felt like steel, the scythe was pretty light and easy to wield.

"You did it!"  
"You two did great!"  
"THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" "GREAT JOB."

The clapping and cheering the others erupted into distracted Marinette long enough to not realise she was holding Adrien in her hands until he laughed and congratulated her on a job well done and she squeaked.

Adrien was a scythe?!? And she was touching him?! What part of him? What was she holding? His arm? A leg? Was he even considered human anymore?

"Marinette, are you ok?"

She didn't know it yet, but only she had heard Adrien ask if she was alright.

He could hear her thoughts and she didn't know it yet, but she could hear his.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said out loud but the others just stared at her a minute before they decided maybe they needed a minute to themselves.

'That's good, you started to have me worried.' Adrien chuckled but again he only thought it, so he was surprised when Marinette's thoughts started to flood in again.

'Marinette'

'If he keeps saying my name I'm going to faint.' She thought to herself but Adrien was hearing every word of it.

'Who are you talking to?'

'What-?! I'm not talking to anyone.'

'But you said you were going to faint.'

It took them both a minute to put the pieces together, but once they did Marinette just wanted to curl up in a little ball.

There was little time to be embarrassed however, because Death the Kid, Black*Star and Crona had their weapons drawn and started to charge at them;  
Kid already firing a few shots towards Marinette and Adrien so they'd come back to reality.

Marinette quickly jumped into ladybug mode and dodged out of the way before she blocked Crona's demon sword.

"Now that was purrfect." Adrien chuckled before Marinette replied "Merci Chat-"

Adrien's heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt a bit heavier in Marinette's hands than he did before.

"Wait I can't lift him-" Marinette yelped before she regained control.

But Adrien jumped out of her hands and changed back into his normal  
form.

"Marinette, there's something I should tell you."

"...There's something I should probably tell you too.."

This had turned out to be quite the interesting day for all of the teenagers that went to the DWMA but what Marinette and Adrien admitted to next made little to no sense to them.

"I'm Ladybug and I have a huge crush on you."

"I'm Chat Noir and I'm in love with Ladybug, but just now, it felt like-"

"You-"

"You're Ladybug?!?"

"You're Chat?!?"

Adrien didn't understand why him being chat was such a big deal, but Marinette being Ladybug? And did she just say she had a big crush on him?

"You- you can't be Chat-"

"Why not?" Adrien asked, a bit confused.

Marinette was running through everything that had ever happened between her and Chat Noir and just before she could really freak out she felt an arm around her waist.

"Is it so hard to believe that I'd be a superhero my lady~?"

She would have pushed him away if he had been wearing his mask, but looking Adrien in the eyes she knew it was him.

Her reaction to him flirting caught Adrien off guard however since she started crying.

"Adrien."

"What's wrong Marinette?"

He was about to go into a panic until she explained why she had started crying to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

"Aww, Marinette, it's ok, I didn't know you were Ladybug."

"Yes but-"

Adrien softly pecked her cheek before he tried to wipe the tears from her face with his thumb.

"You and I are partners, with or without our masks, I'm glad it was you."

There wasn't anything left to do but hug him and even though the others were still around, it was a little too touchy feeling for any of them to interrupt.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this crossover twice and loved it, if you'd like to see it, these are the links!
> 
> http://tilliquoi.tumblr.com/post/133168391088/aqua-twin-linked-me-this-post-and-we-talked-and
> 
> http://the-vegetarian-artist.tumblr.com/post/135167183781/i-know-everyone-has-been-doing-different-aus-but


End file.
